User blog:PrincessRosalina/My Rainbow Magic Books
As a Rainbow Magic Fan, I'm sharing to you all of my Experiences about my Rainbow Magic Books I've got in Bookstores. I've joined this fandom since 2007-2009 on the internet, and I'm interested to read it. I didn't know RM Books are available in the Philippines, and I haven't met some Filipino RM Fans like me. ' *The First Rainbow Magic Book I've Read is 'Thea the Thursday Fairy. I've often saw these in Bookstores for an Expensive Price, and This book costs P75 (Same Price as Special Edition Books), but I didn't bought it. ' ' *'Hannah the Happy Ever After Fairy' is my First Ever RM Book. Actually, this is a One-Off for World Book Day. This is where I'm Going to Plan as a Writer like Rachel Did with the Magic Quill Pen. *My Second RM Book is Juliet the Valentine Fairy. I've Bought this Book One Month before Valentines Day. After 3 months, I've came back there and got Ally the Dolphin Fairy together with Wario Land 4 Book and Xbox Magazine. I'm trying to read the Regular Books because I want to read more RM Books. *The Newest Members of the RM Fairy Family,' Imogen the Ice Dance Fairy' & Grace the Glitter Fairy are bought from another cheap bookstore in San Lazaro, Manila. I want to search for new RM Books in several bookstores in the Philippines. *I've also bought Belle the Birthday Fairy and Holly the Christmas Fairy '''last October 2016. I've searched for Belle this morning at Amazon, and My Mom brings me to the bookstore to buy new RM Books. At last I've got two of them. As a Bonus, I have a Free Baby Animal Rescue Fairies Stickers to add on my Collection. *I've went to SM Mall of Asia and bought some books there and noticed Maya the Harp Fairy, 'Pearl the Cloud Fairy '& '''Megan the Monday Fairy for P10 Each (So Cheap!) and Eva the Enchanted Ball Fairy for P60. 2 Months Later, I've returned to this place and bought Kate the Royal Wedding Fairy 'for P20. I want to go back there and spend my time buying RM Books! *After One Year, I'm returning to the Newly Renovated Bookstore nearby our house and bought 'Elizabeth the Jubilee Fairy 'for my 18th Birthday. It is my latest book so far. *Time for an new update to list on... and after four months since I bought Elizabeth, I came back to my nearest Booksale Bookstore in SM Valenzuela where I always buy RM Books. First is the early reader version of 'Summer the Holiday Fairy, then Erin the Firebird Fairy the following sunday. *Then I bought India the Moonstone Fairy'' at Booksale SM North Edsa. I read her book while waiting for the food at the restaurant. In my opinion, what I really about her is her beautiful white, pink and blue dress in hues. My friend Jana, who's also starting to read books and a Rainbow Magic fan borrows my book and she likes it. *I returned back to Booksale SM Fairview to buy '''Choose Your Own Magic: Ruby the Red Fairy'. This bookstore is also where I bought Hannah. *I didn't spot a Rainbow Magic Book in a Book Fair, but I've finally went home with 3 books, including Polly the Party Fun Fairy, which I've bought at an another bookstore. *On New Year's Day 2018, I finally plan to buy a Rainbow Magic Book every month, starting with Violet the Painting Fairy and Ava the Sunset Fairy. *I went back to Booksale SM North Edsa to buy the early reader version of Florence the Friendship Fairy because I like the cover so much. *I've spent my birthday celebration at the mall, so I bought Leah the Theatre Fairy as a gift to myself. *I've also went to Booksale SM Manila for a Book Hunt, and bought Izzy the Indigo Fairy with a brand new cover instead of Charlotte the Baby Princess Fairy. *Also, I won a shopping spree from a Warehouse Sale and got a lot of books, including 7 Magic Animal Friends books, Two Copies of Lila and Myla the Twins Fairies, Annabelle the Drawing Fairy, Alison the Art Fairy, and Ruby the Red Fairy. The reason why I bought two books of Lila & Myla is I want to give an another copy to my friend Jana. Before I went home, I've visited Booksale Robinsons Galleria to buy Robyn the Christmas Party Fairy. I'm Planning More RM Books to Buy and Read. I'll Update this blog someday when I'm getting lots of them. ''Updated: April 15 2018, 3:00 PM'' Category:Blog posts